warriors_and_other_things_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetahkit
Cheetahstar is a very large, well-muscular, stone hard, skinny, handsome dark ginger tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and stripes on his tail, large, muscular shoulders, small paws, sharp, thick claws, strong, muscular, stone hard stomach, pointed, sharp ears, a very long, wild-moving tail, usually long, strong hind legs, and very large, very sharp, unblinking, brilliant green and yellow mixed eyes. He has a lazy eye that kinda makes him looked cross-eyed at times. Personality He is very brave, strong, fiery spirited, and headstrong. He has a love for nature, and the outside of camp. He is very sneaky, and would always sneak out of camp or do anything mischievous he can think of. He is a show off at times, and sometimes headstrong when he knows he's right. He does though care for his family and friends deeply, and will fight for them forever. He is not afraid to be himself in front of anyone, and wouldn't change himself for anything in the world. He is very skittish of twolegs, but would fight them if his clan was threatened. He is a great leader within, and always will be. He can jump the highest of any cat, and is very skilled when it comes to leaping up and around. With his long, sturdy back legs and lean, slick stature, he can leap to amazing hieghts of almost 8 feet. Sharp and keen, he could be one of the best hunters in the clan, with his muscular figure and sharp claws, he is ages at fighter as well. He can also climb trees very smoothy and not fall down. He is one if the most skilled cats in the clan, being good at everything he tries. He is very daring and determined and will do anything he sets his mind to. He is one of the swiftest cats in the clan, hence his name 'Cheetah'. He is the fastest and strongest kit in the litter, with a lot of skills including leaping, and climbing. He doesn't like being insulted, or seeing others being insulted, and will fight brutally and hard for himself and others. Life He is born to TBA and TBA along with his sister Sappho in a kittypet home. He runs away due to because he hates kittypet life, and he finds a large open space for cats to live. He lives there, and is renamed Cheetahkit from some of the loners who think of ideas to live together. He is considered a young cat, which is why they had 'kit' in the name. After a while he is renamed Cheetahpaw, and is raised in the ways of the wild. He doesnt know where his sister is still, though he is happy within the pack of cats he found. He trains hard with his mentor, Birch, and he is raised well and knows the ways very well. Later, he is renamed Cheetahspirit, in honor of his fiery spirit. He is thrilled, and bounces all around. Oneday, Sappho appears within thier territory, and suggests they make clans. He agrees, and the cats who raised him join his own clan, CheetahClan. He becomes leader, and is happy that he can make his clan great. Cheetahstar is seen patroling the borders. Life Image Character Pixels Please do not edit this gallery without the Roleplayer's Permission Cheetahstar.leader.png|Leader Quotes CS Names Kittypet - Lil' Man Loner - Lil' Man Kit - Cheetahkit Apprentice - Cheetahpaw Warrior - Cheetahspirit Deputy - Cheetahspirit Leader - Cheetahstar Family Mother - Ice - Living Father - X - Living Sister - Sapphostar - Living Trivia *He is based off of Stoem's cat, Lil man, who she loves deeply. **His description, personality, and everything else is based off of Lil' Man. *He is also from a old RP Stoem used to do with wolves, and Cheetahspirit was his name, and he was still based off of Stoem's cat, and he was her wolves beat friend. *He was also featured in Stoem's fan fictions. **He was a leader in her fanfictions, Cheetahstar, and he lead SunClan. His pelt color was different, a spotted tom like a cheetah, and he was based off of Stoem's cat still. *He is very special to her *The reason Stoem wanted him as leader so bad is because of Lil Man and how he was her 'guardian angel' for awhile. He kept her alive before she came to the wiki and got her out of her depression. *He is Stoem's favorite Rp cat. *His life image is a picture of Stoem's real cat and how he actually looks on here. **His life image shows how he will look when he is a year old. *Lil Man was really born in the wild like a warrior *He is in no way based off of any cat on this RP site, Stoem came up with him and everything else from previous ideas from other RP sites, the real Warriors series, and real life events. *He is one of the few cats that can communicate with the spirit world. He can see and talk to StarClan and Dark Forest cats in the real world, even if they don't want any cat to see him/her. He can also cross into StarClan and the Dark Forest if he wants just by making his spirit walk with them. **He is the physic of the cat world. *Stoem made him with a soft side for kittypets and Loners because Stoem's real cat was once a loner and is a kittypet. *He doesnt know that Sapphostar is his sister. Category:Stoem's Cats Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Tom Category:CheetahClan cat Category:Former Loner Category:Former Kittypet Category:Founder